


Comfort and Darkness

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hadestown AU, Logan is also too polyam for this shit but he doesnt know yet, Love Triangles, M/M, Patton is also gay for Virge, Patton is gay for Roman, Patton is in love, Patton is way too polyam for this shit, Prinxiety - Freeform, Still No Cheating, and you have to explain you're in love with another guy too, but he didnt realize yet, he doesnt know thats an option tho, logicality - Freeform, oh well that happens, royality, that awkward moment when your husband comforts you about your heartbreak, unfortunately its not only with his husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: How was he going to explain that to Logan? How was he going to say, here, this is my heart, it also belongs to a mortal now, to callused hands and a warm touch? Patton shivered, grabbing the back of Logan's clothes and clinging to him as if the other god were going to leave him as soon as he let go. It wasn't completely impossible. He had never kissed Roman, but he had never tried to tell him there wasn't a chance. Patton had seen the man's feelings in the way he talked to him. Roman had fallen in love too.But in the same way the rivers always return to the sea, Patton would always come back to his Logan.





	Comfort and Darkness

Patton didn't mean to break down in Logan's arms.

He didn't mean to break down at all, but here they were, Logan having brought the both of them to their room. He had sat in their bed and carefully, gently pulled Patton into his lap. Logan wrapped his arms around him and let him cry for all the time it took for his tears to dry. Patton buried his head in his shoulder and let himself breathe.

For all of that time, Logan kept rubbing his back with oh so careful fingers, a hand on the back of Patton's neck. His touch was blissfully cold. Slowly, slowly, as a river coming back to its natural course after a flooding, the god of spring calmed down, eyes still stinging from the tears and the beginning of a headache. Gods weren't even supposed to have headaches. But then again, Patton wasn't supposed to fall in love.

"Shhh, it's okay, love", Logan whispered, still stroking Patton's back. His voice was low and comforting in the dark room. The god of spring couldn't help but lean on him, grateful for the comfort and for the way his touch seemed to make something inside of him go pliant and calm despite the ache in his chest. "It's gonna be okay."

Patton sobbed. The irony of the situation didn't escape him--- his husband comforting him for a heartbreak. Would Logan even look at him if he knew? If he knew Patton had gone and fallen for a handsome face and a beautiful voice, if he knew how much he had to fight against himself to not kiss Roman, to not try to be with for the months they had? And Roman had his own man to come back, he knew--- that pretty, shy boy with eyes that had a violet's color and a diamond's brightness. Patton wondered if he could create flowers in that exact shade of purple. He would like to see something more lively than the black roses his husband gifted him with.

(Oh, but he still loved those roses. They were the only thing that was able to grow in the Underworld. They gave him hope.)

How was he going to explain that to Logan? How was he going to say, here, this is my heart, it also belongs to a mortal now, to callused hands and a warm touch? Patton shivered, grabbing the back of Logan's clothes and clinging to him as if the other god were going to leave him as soon as he let go. It wasn't completely impossible. He had never kissed Roman, but he had never tried to tell him there wasn't a chance. Patton had seen the man's feelings in the way he talked to him. Roman had fallen in love too.

But in the same way the rivers always return to the sea, Patton would always come back to his Logan. Six months--- that was all he had every year. He had never wanted more time. Now, though...

And still, he loved Logan. Nothing could change that. He wasn't a fool, despite what some could think after seeing his smiles, the way he readily provided for anyone who needed. (The sun doesn't chose where it shines. It just shines, over good and bad people, over evil and kindness.) No, he wasn't a fool. The way something warm and comfortable filled his chest when he saw Logan waiting for him wasn't how it felt to be stuck in something loveless. The way his body responded to his careful touches and comforting voice wasn't how it would be with someone he didn't care about.

He still loved Logan, the way an ancient tree love its roots, the way the Earth love its core, the way the sky loved blue. Patton loved Logan. There was no doubt about that. 

And still, he loved Roman.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered. The words sounded muffled against Logan's shoulder, but the man understood.

"Nothing to be sorry about, love", Logan said soothingly, if a bit stiff. He had never quite learned how to deal with feelings. "What was that about?"

"I-", Patton hesitated. His husband started to stroke his hair, the moviments calming and pleasant helping his nerves. Should he even tell him? "I- I still love you."

Logan stopped for a moment, soon resuming the strokes in his hair. They were so close, chest against chest, Patton short enough that he didn't really need to bend too much to tuck his head under Logan's chin, that the god of spring felt his husband taking a deep breath by the moviment of his ribcage. "I love you too", he said quietly.

"I fell in love with someone else, too."

Silence. Absolute, awkward silence. Patton cringed, regretting ever saying anything. That's not- that's not the kind of thing you should say to the man you love, is it?

"I thought you did", Logan confessed. He still had his arms around him, their position still comfortable even if the conversation wasn't. The casual tone in which he said it didn't quite help. "Should I assume the object of your affections didn't feel the same?"

"No, he- he was in a relationship, too, with this boy. They were- they were quite good together. I think he liked me, too, but we couldn't- we wouldn't- I wouldn't do that to you."

"I... appreciate that", Logan said slowly. Whether he sounded relieved or surprised, or both, Patton wasn't quite sure.

He hummed, still not ready to pull away and have to look at Logan. Patton hoped Roman was happy with--- what was his name, Virgil? The boy was definitely beautiful and kind enough to make the singer happy, judging by the few times they had actually talked. Virgil seemed to like to keep a distance from him. Maybe he knew. Maybe he hated him. That'd be fair. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you come back earlier", Logan finally said. The whisper sounded way too loud in the dark bedroom.

Patton shook his head, looking up. He didn't expect to see guilt in Logan's eyes. Anger, yes, and maybe heartbreak, but not that. His already shattered heart broke once more. Patton cupped his face with his hands and Logan leaned in his touch in a way so vulnerable it made his chest ache with an irrational longing.

"Don't say sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You shouldn't have... What? Fallen in love?", Logan laughed. It was more self-deprecative than anything. "I'm not good with feelings, but even I know you can't control that."

"I still love you, Logan. I love you so, so much", Patton kissed his forehead and Logan closed his eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, Patton", the king said gently. "That's why I love you."


End file.
